Alex's second interview
by Alex The Owl
Summary: My second interview at Comic-Con about my story's futur


Alex enters the Comic-Con building by the window and flies over to the honor table where the same man as the other time was waiting for him with a microphone.

Man: "Alex! Author of the Super Rio Saga! Nice to see you again and thanks for accepting to be our guest tonight!"

Alex smiles and exchange a wingshake with him.

Alex: "That was truly nothing; I like to come here, at Comic-Con."

The man chuckles

Man: "So, Alex, can I ask you a few questions about your stories?"

He nods.

Alex: "Sure; I came for that."

Man: "Great! So, first of all, how do you feel about finishing Injustice?"

Alex: "Well, it had 30 chapters, my longest story of all. Also, it gained more than 200 reviews and most of them were positive. So, I can say that I'm happy."

He cheerfully said.

Man: "Of course. And, tell me, Alex, what are you planning to do for this saga's futur now that Injustice is over?"

Alex takes a deep breath before beginning to talk.

Alex: "Well, I still have a 4th idea in mind after this sucess, but for the moment, I have another idea."

The man looks curiously.

Man: "And what would that be?"

Alex smiles.

Alex: "Well, I received many critics saying that many of the OCs that I invited in Injustice didn't had a lot their time. Also, recently, my friend who is also a part of the Rio Army, BluePhoenixLord, had recently stared a story called Rio Origins: Skyler which tells what happened to my girlfriend before the Super Rio Saga. This gave me an idea."

Man: "We listen..."

He said, impatient to know what Alex was gonna tell.

Alex: "I think about make a story which would tell what happened to Alex, me, before my apparition in the saga. I would also invite evrybody else who joined the Rio Army to do the same. Rio Origins: the serie that tells what happened to each member of the Rio Army before Injustice."

Everybody cheers.

Man: "That sounds like a great story to my hears."

Alex: "Yes, but that's not all; I also have another idea in mind."

Man: "What is it?"

He excitedly asked.

Alex: "When I said that the Super Rio Saga was to each and evryone of us, I didn't say it of good heart; I truly mean it.

So, my idea would be that any Rio author could make their own story that takes place right after Injustice. They could make one around a character that didn't had his time in my story. I would truly like to see how my comrades are gonna make the Rio world evolve after Injustice."

Everybody is surprised.

Man: "That's a great announcement!"

Alex nods and smiles.

Alex: "However, I will have to put rules. First, anyone who will want to make a After-Injustice-Story will have to send me a PM to explain my in detail what his/her story will be about and around which character it will take place. Also, if they wanna make one around someone else's OC, I strongly recommend them to go ask the author in person 'cause like I said, I don't own every characters in this saga. Finally, I will not tolerate stories containing racism, discrimination or insult toward another people or author on this site. If the previous would come to be after I give my permission, I will immediately ask the author in question to deleted his story!"

Man: "Wow! I think it's the first time I see a Rio Author sharing his saga so much."

Alex nods again.

Alex: "Who knows, maybe one of their story will be so good that it will become an official part of the true saga."

Everybody cheers again.

Man: "And, tell me, Alex, you that is so popular with the other authors on this site, how do you feel to not be a part of the Best Rio Authors?"

He just smiles.

Alex: "I'm a little disapointed, but that's not bad; I'm the leader of the Rio Army with a lot of my friends and that's enough for me."

He happily say.

Man: "Well, Alex, I don't have questions to ask you anymore."

Alex: "Just before I go, I wanna let evrybody know one last thing about my saga."

Man: "What is it?"

Alex: "In the saga's futur, it will be crossoved with another movie. I will not tell you which one it is, but I can tell you this: it will not be Kung Fu Panda."

Everybody are surprised.

Man: "Well, it was nice to have an interview with you, Alex. We'll hope to see you soon again."

Alex: "Thanks, Mister. Happy too."


End file.
